


Seasons

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [5]
Category: Seasons - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Nature, Prose Poem, Seasons, Seasons Poem, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: The seasons, they come and go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I wrote for English class.

Snow falls upon dead trees

And coats the ground in soft fluff.

How cold it is outside the walls

When warmth is locked inside closed doors.

 

How dark the sky turns into night

With thousands of stars dancing in the light.

How white the snow stains to the eye

And children playing on days gone bye.

 

Rain tickles the roads and floods the rivers

With worms who come to wiggle.

The green is returning along with love

And a thousand small ladybugs.

 

The flowers are blooming, the air is crisp

The breeze is blowing and sweet birds sing.

The green says clean and makes itself clear

For everyone to see and hear.

 

The sky turns blue with fluffy clouds

And the sun beats down and down and down.

The heat is great for cold drinks of fun

And running, playing out in the sun.

 

The beach is nice and school no more

The lazy sleep for days galore.

And yet it’s all but gone too soon

For the sun’s wrath shall be our doom.

 

The leaves are turning colors

And falling to the ground.

The air is turning colder

And animals make no sound.

 

The sky is painted sunset

With beautiful reds and blues.

And the whispers that the wind provides

Have fallen on deaf ears.


End file.
